


Five More Minutes

by 1d0ntkn0w



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d0ntkn0w/pseuds/1d0ntkn0w
Summary: Eddy has to practice the Sibelius Violin Concerto for the upcoming 3M subs livestream, but this morning he’s too tired and just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Brett and Eddy confirmed simps for Sibelius *bell of shame goes fff*  
> (also this is my first fanfiction ever, I’m used to writing poems so I’m still trying to figure things out)

It’s 8 AM when Brett wakes him up with feather kisses all over his face. That’s fairly early for the average person, but it’s far too early for Eddy who stayed up till 2 AM to mentally practice (since he couldn’t play the violin that late) some harder parts of the Sibelius Violin Concerto. He studied the notes, thought of different fingerings and listened to various recordings on YouTube, until Brett kindly and tiredly forced him to come to bed with him.

Eddy’s been practicing a lot lately, as much as he used to for the tour if not more. The reality of hitting three million subs is becoming more and more real with each passing day and as happy as he is, he’s also anxious. _Shaky bow is gonna be a real bitch to deal with_ , he thinks an unhealthy amount of times a day.

"Wake up my love. I hope you slept well because we have a day full of practice ahead" Brett says while sitting beside him on the bed. He brushes a few strands of hair away from Eddy’s forehead and smiles softly while humming a tune that Eddy’s too sleepy to recognize.

"Mhh, five more minutes" Eddy murmurs with his deep morning voice. Aside from the chirping of the birds, this morning is so unusually quiet, it feels like they’re the last people on Earth. With all this silence and with the way Brett is running his fingers through his hair, Eddy is almost back asleep.

"C’mon Sibelius is waiting for you" Brett singsonged. By hearing the name of the composer, Eddy groans and turns away from him. Brett sighs and, still smiling, gets under the covers with him. He wraps his arms around Eddy’s waist and leaves a trail of kisses from the back of his neck to his shoulder. "What do you want for breakfast, baby?"

"You" Eddy smirks and lazily presses his behind against Brett’s crotch.

"Nah, you’re too sleepy for that" Brett whispers seductively, daring almost, and slowly caresses Eddy’s chest. There are no real sexual intentions though, it’s just playful flirting, that is why he’s chuckling now.

"Yeah" Eddy chuckles too and lies on his back, finally opening his eyes.

"Good morning" Brett says gently. He props himself up on one elbow, his hand supporting his head, and lets his free hand’s fingers draw unknown shapes on Eddy’s chest. He’s looking down at him with so much adoration that Eddy actually feels guilty.

"Morning" Eddy purrs and just lies there admiring his lover, thinking how grateful he is to be alive "I don’t know… surprise me. I want bubble tea with it, though" Brett’s free hand’s fingers are now stroking Eddy’s hair and _oh_ , it’s like the Sun is right there beside him.

"As you wish beautiful" Brett slides his hand down to Eddy’s cheek and finally kisses him, but it’s only once and it’s too short and _fuck it’s not enough, please consume me_ , Eddy wants to say, but instead he holds the older’s face in his hands and reconnects their lips.

Brett then slowly lies on top of him, never breaking the kiss. When they eventually need air, he rests his head in the crook of Eddy’s neck and the taller automatically wraps his arms and legs around him. "I love you" Eddy says when he breathes normally again. The truth of his confession is so painfully sweet, it scares him every single time he professes it but the fear just makes him yearn to say it more and more and _more_.

Brett smiles, his heart skipping a beat or two, and kisses his neck "I love you too" _and what honor it is to be loved by you_ , Eddy thinks while tightening his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and running a hand through his hair. Brett sighs contently and puts his arms around Eddy’s waist, hugging him back.

The warmth of the covers and their bodies create a perfect contrast to the cold morning breeze flowing from the window. "I want to stay like this forever" Eddy murmurs longingly.

"Then shall we?" Brett asks softly, and Eddy is sure that’s what honey would sound like. The question feels like a promise, one that they know won’t ever be broken.

Thanks to Eddy’s caresses, the shorter is getting sleepier by the second. "Yes" Eddy answers dreamily, so full of love and trust.

"Sweet dreams, darling" Brett whispers and takes off his glasses, putting them on the nightstand.

"Sweet dreams, dear" Eddy whispers back and kisses Brett’s temple.

And so they fall asleep. The birds seem to want to keep them awake, but practice can wait for a few more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is more than welcome!  
> p.s. English is not my first language so if there’s any grammatical errors it’s because I’m dumb, sorry. Feel free to correct me though!


End file.
